AH Drabble Stories
by Kellycat77
Summary: Pure Artemis and Holly FLUFF! Taking requests and ready to take on a challenge! T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the drabble plot I have wanted to start for a long time. It is purely A/H and A LOT of fluff! I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing this chapter!**

**P.S: The twist in this is explained a little bit in the story. It's actually given away! Can you find it before the story ends?**

**Hint: Takes place AFTER TLG**

Holly paced her bedroom as she went over what was going down in her head. That traitor of a centaur! I do not need time off, and yet he forced Trouble to give me a vacation! Wait until I see him again…

Holly finally sighed and sat down after what must have been two hours of pacing. She groaned and fell back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hello." A soft voice came from behind her.

The elf shot up. Looking back she saw a figure sitting on the other side of the bed and jumped, falling down onto the floor. However, she did see who the figure was before falling on her butt. "Artemis? What are you doing here?"

The man chuckled, going to where Holly was and helping her up from the floor. "Foaly called and told me you were on vacation. He told me he gave me a visa to come down here and then hung up." Artemis shrugged, "Might as well spend it with you, right?"

"Uh...Yeah, I guess." Holly looked around, fixing her short red hair. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Well, that depends." Artemis went over to a dresser on the other side of the room, picking up the photographs that stood there.

"On what…" Holly prodded, looking at Artemis suspiciously from where she stood before on the other side of the room.

Artemis smirked, looking up from the pictures to look at Holly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "However long it takes for you to throw me out."

Holly looked at him, she liked it when he smirked, his lips moving in a twisted fashion that captured the elf into a trance. His eyes, one ice blue and the other a golden green, Holly felt as though irony was set as those eyes melted her when he looked at her. She looked away, trying to focus her thoughts onto something else...anything else.

"What would give me an actual reason to throw you out?" She asked, looking at a plant that stood to the left of her.

Artemis thought this over for a minute. "Well, I could take you hostage again, ever think about that?"

Holly just scoffed, "Yeah, sure Artemis."

The genius quirked an eyebrow, "You don't believe I could." Not a question, a statement.

Holly looked at him, "Artemis, that was a long time ago. You've changed, you're a better person."

Artemis looked down suddenly, and shook his head sadly, "I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his combed, black, hair, looking away for a minute. When Artemis looked back at Holly, the elf took a step back. His eyes were stone cold, and his smirk nasty. He took a step forward, and Holly took a step back again. However, Holly could see something else in his eyes, she couldn't positively identify it, but she thought she could catch a glimpse of...guilt?

Ok thats not as good-looking as the other one, she thought as she took another step back when he took one forward. Holly's back hit the wall behind her as she looked up with wide eyes. "A-Artemis?" She stuttered uncertainly.

His only reply was to let his smirk grow wider as he towered over the small elf. His head almost hit the ceiling, but didn't quite as he stood tall, looking down at Holly. He knelt down, now only a little taller than the elf in front of him as he stared at her evilly.

Holly looked up at him cautiously, "What's going on, Artemis?" She whispered in the dead silence of her house.

"You say that I've changed, but have I really? I can still be that heartless 12 year old boy if I wanted to." The smirk now gone, replaced with a small unclear frown. His eyes glued onto his friend's face as he tried to pinpoint what was going through her mind.

Holly shook her head, "You've changed, Artemis. You have…"

Artemis got up and went to the other side of the room again, looking at himself in the mirror sadly. "I have hurt so many people, Holly. Including you...I just don't know how you can stand me anymore."

"Artemis-"

The genius sighed and before Holly could get another word out, he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, I'll leave." He started to exit the room solemnly.

Holly, who had regained her senses again, jumped up. She stood on her bed so she was only a little bit shorter than Artemis. "Artemis Fowl! Get back here!"

Artemis turned around, confused. "Holly, it's fine. I'll just go and visit Foaly. It's-"

"Get over here." She demanded. "Don't make me mesmer you."

The genius sighed, but nonetheless he walked back to Holly. Now standing in front of her, he raised an eyebrow and ask, "What?"

Holly looked at her friend. "What brought this up? Questioning your morality like this?"

Artemis looked down, "I first came here to see how I could scare you, but as soon as I questioned myself and turned on you...that look in your eyes…" He trailed off, still looking down.

"What look?"

"The same look of fear in your eyes from the first day I met you." Artemis explained, looking up at Holly was sad, wide, eyes. "Holly, I have kidnapped, cheated, lied, and hurt you...I don't know how you can still stand to even look at me anymore."

"Artemis, you have also saved my life more times than I can count." Holly countered, looking into the young man's eyes. "That has to make a difference."

"I have done too greatly to you. I would have to save you at least a hundred more times to make a dent on even repaying you on everything you have done for me. "

Holly put her hands on the worried man's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Artemis." She started, her voice as serious as when she was on duty. "You don't need to repay me. You are a great person and an even better friend. True, we had a rocky start...but you ARE a different person now."

Artemis shook his head, his shoulders sagging as he looked down to the carpeted floor. "I am still not so sure, Holly."

Holly took a deep breath, "Artemis. It has been almost over a decade. When we first met...well…" She thought about something for a minute. "When we first met, you were a cold, heartless, twelve year old boy. I couldn't even stand to look at that boy for a minute, much less what I'm about to do now, so…" She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Artemis looked at her, confused for a minute, before she pressed her lips to his, sending thunderbolts of electricity down his body.

It only lasted for a second as Holly leaned back, hands still on his shoulders as she looked into her friend's mismatched eyes. "So, you have changed, Artemis. I hated that little boy ten years ago, but now you are a different person. Now you have become a man that I can trust with my life…" She paused, thinking about what she was saying, "and love with all my heart."

Artemis's eyes, once foggy and unclear, went back and focused on the elf's words as he said, "Love?"

Holly smiled and nodded her head sheepishly, looking away for a moment before returning her gaze back to him. "Yes, and I have for a long time now, Artemis…" She paused, rethinking what she said and looking into Artemis's eyes once again. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." She quickly apologized, taking her hands off of his shoulders and turning around. However, before she could move too far away, Artemis grabbed her waist, spinning her around to face him and pulling the elf in close.

"You love me?" He breathed softly into Holly's ear. She was so shocked from his sudden movements that she didn't try to pull away, she didn't do or say anything for a minute. She just stood there, leaning against him as he held her close.

Soon, she returned to her senses and tried to pull away from him, to no avail. He kept his hold on her and asked again, "Do you love me?"

Holly stopped her weak struggles in his grip, instead just leaning back so she could see his face as she whispered breathlessly, "Yes."

Artemis smiled at her, his eyes twinkling merrily in the dim lights of her room. "I love you too...I suppose that's the only thing that has kept me from asking all of these years, knowing that I loved you too much to let anything hurt you."

Holly's eyes widened, He loves me too. She thought. But before she could say anything, he bent down and kissed her. She gasped, not suspecting he would do that, before kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Artemis's arms pulled her in closer as he continued to kiss the elf in his arms. She moaned and of opening her mouth, his tongue darted through her lips and entwined with hers. The man picked her up, moving so he didn't break the kiss as he lay her down on the bed, him following suit as he lay next to her. Or sit next to, as he let his feet stay on the floor, his hands on either side of her as he leaned over her.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Artemis broke the kiss and leaned up, extending his arms so he didn't smother the elf. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Holly's phone rang.

Holly turned her head to glare at the ringing phone on her nightstand. However before she could move to answer it, she was jolted into awareness.

Holly bolted upright, her legs still dangling from the side of her bed as she looked around the room frantically. She was alone, Artemis no longer there. However, her phone was ringing.

It was all a dream. She thought, But it felt so real. She shook her head and went over to the still-ringing phone, the one that had snapped her from her realistic dream. Picking up the phone, the elf yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Yes."

"Hello, Holly. Have a nice nap?" a very familiar voice rang out from the other end of the phone,

Suddenly, the elf was so awake, it was as though she had just down 3 pots of sim-coffee. "How did you know that, Artemis?" Maybe I wasn't dreaming…

"You...yawned?" Artemis stated, confused. "Are you ok, Holly?"

"Uh, y-yea." She stuttered. The elf shook her head, forcing her mind to stay on track. "So, what did you call for?"

Artemis paused, and for a minute, Holly actually thought that he knew what she had dreamed of. He was Artemis Fowl, the only person that Holly knew who knew everything about everything. However, she released a breath she didn't know she was even holding as she heard his voice again. "Foaly told me your situation about your 'break.' He gave me a visa and practically invited me himself to stay over your place. I was just calling to see if he ran it by you first."

Holly growled internally, of course that centaur didn't tell her. Traitor. She thought again as she sighed into the phone. "To be honest, Artemis: He didn't. But I think that its a great idea."

"Really Holly, it is fine if you don't want me to-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Holly interrupted. She smirked, remembering her dream and contemplating if she got it for a reason. "Besides...I've been meaning to tell you something."

**Did you get the clue? It was Artemis's eyes! After TLG, both of his eyes were blue, not mismatched. Come on, be honest, did anybody get that? Anyway, that signaled that it was a dream, not real.**

**So, I will take requests. So any A/H plots in the rate of a one-shot that you can think of, no matter how twisted, I will take on the challenge. However, they HAVE to be A/H! I will try to bring out your fantasies as best as I can! **

**Just leave a review or PM me, thanks!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this was requested by ShaadiaPrincessofWeird. I really liked this idea, and I twisted it so no one will suspect anything. **

**Oh, and to the BATB request...my coauthor (CaptainS10) and I are thinking about that...and we've come up with a surprise that will be revealed at the end of Beauty and the Beast. **

**Vital information to know about chapter: This is different from the last chapter, hence the Drabble series. Anyway, this takes place way after TLG. Artemis is about 28 and Beckett and Myles are 13.**

Artemis sighed, running his hands through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time. How he had been stuck with his two teenage brothers for the weekend eluded him. Mother and Father had a business meeting and Juliet had gone with them. Normally, that would mean that Butler would take care of them when the destructive twins came over his newly purchased house, but alas; Artemis had let Butler go on a well deserved vacation, much to the bodyguards disliking. The genius almost had to push the giant out the door to get Butler out.

However, Artemis almost regret his decision to let the man leave for a while as he got the phone call, asking him to take in his brothers for a few days.

"They miss you so much, Artemis! Is it a crime that they want to see their big brother?" His mother argued when Artemis originally said he was too busy.

"Mother, the last time those two were over here and Butler was away, they nearly blew up the house with an explosive compound that he invented himself!"

"Well, it was your fault that you let him near any chemicals at his age!" Angeline countered, her voice harsh and getting rather loud.

"Why can't you just let them stay by themselves or hire a babysitter? You left me with Butler when I was their age."

"That was your bodyguard, I am not leaving them in the hands of someone I hardly know." She chided. "Besides, like I said, they miss you."

Artemis looked up at his ceiling, thinking of the possible consequences that would follow if he let his brothers come over. They would certainly tear the place apart, like last time. However, if he didn't do what his mother wanted...the man shuddered at the thought of what she could do to him, even if he was a grown man.

"Fine, I suppose they can come over for the weekend," Artemis muttered solemnly into the phone.

His mother's voice was filled with happiness and glee as she thanked him and hung up, getting ready to come over and hand the two troublemakers to Artemis. He put his phone down, sighing slightly. He sulked to get the guest room ready where the two boys had slept before. For some strange reason, the two liked sleeping in the same room at night, even though Artemis had two spare rooms available. He just blamed it on the fact that they spent their entire lives together.

When the room was ready, Artemis laying the extra mattress on the floor for one of them, he turned around and left the room to wait. He went to his study, getting some last minute signs for projects done before the doorbell rang. Artemis walked calmly to it, making his face less...unpleasant before opening the door and almost yelling from being startled when a excited blonde haired boy hug him suddenly.

"Artemis! We missed you so much!"

The man chuckled slightly sarcastic, pulling the boy off of him like he was a leech. The boy's blue eyes were wide and full of happiness as he looked at his older brother, putting on his best smile.

"I've missed you too, Beckett." Artemis greeted back, holding the energetic teenager at arms length.

"Some of us missed you more than others." A voice said from behind Beckett. Artemis looked to see Myles, his black hair combed back neatly and his face emotionless as though it was painted on like that. He looked at his older brother with one eyebrow quirked.

"Hello to you too, Myles." Artemis said, nodding his head at the young boy politely. The teenager just stayed there, looking back at his jumpy twin and identical older brother.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Myles said, cocking his head to the left.

Artemis smiled slightly, "Yes. Do come in." He moved aside, letting the two in. Both had a backpack on entering the premises, Beckett setting his down at the door and Myles turning to Artemis.

"May I put this in the guest bedroom you have set up for us?" Artemis nodded, "I presume it's the same as last, so I will not need directions."

Artemis stared at his cold brother as he walked up the stairs. Beckett flopped onto the couch, pulling out his phone and not looking up as he said, "Don't pay him attention, Artemis. He's just upset that mother ripped him away from his big invention."

The man looked at the boy on the couch, he sighed going over to him. "What kind of invention?" He asked.

The blonde just shrugged, "Don't know." he looked up at Artemis. "Wouldn't tell me, let alone let me see it. He's afraid I'll tell the government before its complete or I'll ruin it…" Beckett trailed off, then shrugged and sighed, going back to the game on his phone. "Not like I care."

Artemis sat down next to the teen, looking at his phone and watching him play a shooting game he thought was idiotic and brain-numbing. However, Beckett seemed to like the game a lot, so he didn't comment, just sat back and waited for Myles to come back from putting his backpack in his room.

Thirty seconds passed, and Artemis just sat on the couch with Beckett in silence. Suddenly a loud bang and scream came from upstairs. Artemis looked at his younger brother for a split second before the two got up and bolted up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Artemis threw open the door to see Myles crouched into the corner of the room. He quickly glanced around the room, pushing Beckett into the hallway for safety as he went over to the closet and opening it to see it empty. Next, he checked under the bed. Again, nothing. Myles was still in the corner, his eyes the size of saucers as he stared at one thing: the window.

Artemis looked at Myles then at the window on the other side of the room. They were on the second floor, no one could have climbed up the side of the house unless they had brought a ladder, so Artemis went with his second thought as he went to the other side of the room and opened the window, feeling the wind blow into his hair freely.

"Holly, if you're out there, you better unshield now."

Holly did unshield, laughing as she appeared right in front of the man, their noses almost touching. "Oh, Arty! I got you good!"

Artemis sighed, shaking his head as he looked down, his head still out of the window slightly. "No, you didn't. However, you were close. You scared a 13 year old version of me."

Holly tilted her head to the side, confused. Then she actually looked into the room to see two young boys, one petrified in the corner of the room, and one peeking in the bedroom door. She sighed, shaking her head this time. "D'Arvit. I actually thought I got you this time." Artemis moved out of the way and the elf glided in, setting her wings by the window like always after she turned them off. Holly looked at Artemis before inching towards the scared boy in the corner, a small, warm smile on her face. "Hey." She whispered, looking back and forth from one boy to the other.

"Hello." The black haired boy replied, looking suspiciously at her as he straightened up. The emotion drained out of his face almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Hey." The blonde said at the same time, leaning against the threshold calmly.

The elf's smile grew as she looked at both of the teenagers again. Holly looked back at Artemis, "They've grown so much."

The man snorted, "You don't say? It's been almost a decade since you last saw them."

Both boys looked at each other before Beckett asked, "We've met you before?"

Holly turned back, still smiling, and nodded. "A very long time ago." She assured him. "I doubt you will remember, you...shouldn't." She said, remembering that they were suppose to be mind wiped from the whole "Beserker Incident."

Myles raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't?"

Before Holly could speak, Artemis interrupted her. "Nevermind." He snapped. The man went over to Myles, pushing him out of the room along with Beckett. They both protested, wanting to know more about the strange, short, flying lady that said she knew them. However, the oldest brother just pushed them out, closing the guest bedroom door behind them.

When the twins were forced out of the room, Artemis locked the door and turned back to Holly, an aggravated look set upon his face. "Sorry about them." The genius quickly apologized, but then grew a warm smile, "What are you doing here?"

The elf shrugged, shifting her position from her left foot to her right. "I was up for a ritual, thought I might drop by."

Artemis' smile grew, "Well, I'm pleased you did. It's been months since I last saw you."

Holly also had a small smile on. It was silent for a moment before the elf clicked her tongue and pursed her lips. "Well, you should go back to your brothers-" She went to grab her wings.

"Would you like to stay over?" Artemis interrupted, walking to the other side of the spare room to where Holly was.

Holly smiled, but shook her head. "No, I don't want to take your attention away from Myles and Beckett."

"Holly, it's no trouble. They are staying over the night," Artemis sighed, "and I have no idea of what to do with them. Anyway, the more the merrier, and I have another guest room."

Holly looked out the window next to her, the perfect rays of sunshine coming in the dim room. She then looked up at Artemis, the rays of light streaking through his black hair and making his soft blue eyes twinkle as he looked down at her. She sighed softly, but then shook her thoughts out of her head. "Are you sure I won't be disrupting anything?" She asked, still looking at Artemis.

The man knelt down so he was at her level. He took her small hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You will not. Anyway, I think the two annoying pests listening outside the door want you to stay." By the end, his voice had been raised so Myles and Beckett could hear him.

There was a soft gasp at the door, then a pair of footsteps running away. Holly laughed while Artemis chuckled, "Fine." The elf answered, "I'll stay."

Artemis smiled at her and Holly had to look away before he looked deeper into her eyes and realize the growing passion that was growing inside her. The man just let go of her hands and stood up when she did, brushing off his emotions as well.

The clearing of Artemis' throat made Holly snap out of her thoughts and look up. Artemis was staring at her, eyebrow arched. "Are you ok, Holly?"

The elf nodded, and Artemis shot one last curious glance at her before turning and leaving, Holly following suit behind him.

Myles and Beckett were sitting on the couch downstairs when Artemis and Holly found them. Myles was writing things down on a notebook he always kept with him while Beckett was playing on his phone again. The man stood before them when the twins looked at eachother, then looked up.

"Do you realize that eavesdropping is incredibly rude? Normally, I would expect this from you Beckett, but you Myles? I am etr-"

"Artemis." Holly chided, coming up behind him. "It's fine, they were just naturally curious." She went up to Myles, who still had his pen to the pad of paper in his hand. "What were you writing?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, going back to writing.

"Oh, come on. Show me…" She took the notepad from him, much to the young boys weak protests. Beckett just kept playing on his phone, though he lightly smirked when Myles' paper was taken from him.

A soft gasp was emitted from Holly when she looked at the paper. Artemis had gone into the other room for a moment to saf proof the kitchen from anything dangerous the boys might get into. "That's incredible, Myles. You made this from just looking at me for mere seconds?"

That was when Artemis stepped into the room. He glanced at the paper and then at Holly. Myles had drawn a perfect replica of her profile, along with about a dozen bullets about her appearance. "Myles…" The man said warningly.

"It's fine, Artemis." Holly said, looking up at the man. "He has great taste." She winked at the boy, who remained emotionless still. "Do you mind if I keep it?"

Myles looked at his older brother, then at Holly and the drawing. Finally, after a moment, the boy sighed and said, "Fine. It is not my best work, however."

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Holly said, smiling. She carefully tore the piece of paper off the pad of paper and gave the pad back to Myles. "Thank you."

Artemis was staring at her while she did so. The picture in her hand brought out all of the wonderful features in her face. All the way from her pointed ears to her different shaded eyes. It also showed the way her hair shone magnificently when the light hit her flaming hair just right. Artemis shook his thoughts away as Holly looked back at him. He couldn't think like that, not if he wanted to preserve their friendship. Certainly, she didn't care about him the same way.

So, the day went on like that. Myles and Beckett tried their best to get information on what she was or how she knew them, but she didn't budge. Anyway, every time she was about to break, Artemis caught her, telling the boys to stop. However, his threats only lasted temporarily as they soon started asking questions again.

A few hours later, it was nightfall, and the boys' unanswered questions were finally dying down. Most of the day was filled with Artemis talking to Holly-unless the boys intruded-and the twins drawing and playing games on their phones. Artemis wondered how Beckett could actually tolerate being entertained by those inferior games, but refrained from asking.

It was around six at night when the sky began to darken. Soon, no sunlight came through the windows as Artemis and Holly walked back in from Artemis' outside garden. "I should really get some food into them as soon as possible." Artemis said nervously.

Holly looked up at the mud man, "Why."

"Because the last time they were hungry, they nearly blew up the neighborhood."

The elf put her hands on her hips, looking up at her friend in disbelief. "Artemis, they are thirteen. I think they can manage to keep themselves out of harms way."

The man just sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps you're right, they should be responsible by this age." He went to the door and peeked into the room where the twins were and his eyes went wide. "D'Arvit." He muttered, exiting the room. Holly stood there for a moment, confused, before following Artemis.

"What is this?" Artemis said, arms folded in front of his chest as he looked down at Myles.

Beckett actually looked up from his phone at Artemis' cold tone, however; his brother didn't as he said, "An experiment."

"Of what?" Artemis would be fine as long as it wasn't-

"A continuation of the one I didn't finish last time we were here."

That one. As long as it wasn't that exact one.

"The one that nearly blew up the block?" Artemis asked.

"That would be the one." Myles said slowly, carefully filling a test tube with a dangerous-looking red liquid.

You could tell that Artemis was about to explode himself when Holly came up behind him. "Ok, why don't we put back the chemistry equipment carefully, then we can find something we can all do together."

This actually caught Myles' eye as he looked up, "Like what?"

"How about…" Holly had to think of something, fast. So, she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Pizza and a movie?"

Myles thought about this for a minute. "Hmm, ok. I was about to give up on the project, anyhow…" The teen started packing up the supplies, putting them neatly into a small, moveable, bag. Once done, he stood up and sat on the couch instead of the floor instead of the floor next to the dark coffee table.

"Why couldn't Butler be here?" Artemis asked rhetorically as he entered back into the kitchen, away from his brothers.

Holly just walked in behind him, jumping into a human chair as she laughed bitterly, "Ha! Serves you right, mud boy. You were just like that at 13."

"I was not reckless and destructive as that." He countered. "And I am not a 'mud boy' anymore."

Holly stood up on the chair, meeting Artemis' eyes. The elf put her hands on her hips. "Says the person who set up a meeting with a jealous american business man, showing him a piece of equipment that anyone on the surface would kill to have."

"That meeting was in a public place, in the middle of the day." Artemis looked at her again and sighed, "I suppose you're right; he's just curious."

"I am right. However, if he's anything like you…" She held her tongue, not sure how to go on without showing her true feelings for the mud man.

Artemis took a step toward her, cocking his head, "If he's anything like me what?"

Holly smirked, "He's doomed." Originally not what she wanted to say, but fit nonetheless.

Artemis revealed his signature vampiric smirk, stalking up to Holly, who was still standing on the chair. Her expression changed to confused, curious of what he was going to do.

Oh, Artemis knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to lift her up and place her on the counter, kissing her with as much passion he could muster until the twins interrupted them. However, he couldn't do that...not when she didn't love him back. So instead, he went up to her, still smirking, and getting into her face. "I wouldn't be so smug, Captain."

Holly narrowed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Why not?"

The man shrugged, "You never know, karma might come back and slap you in the face."

"If that was the case, you should be dead." She teased.

Artemis brushed her off, going back to the other side of the room and poking his head out of the door. "Beckett, can you order the pizza? I get frustrated every time I call, which is rarely."

"Gotcha." The 13 year old confirmed, not looking up from his texting.

Artemis turned back to the kitchen, mumbling, "Who in the world could he be messaging now?"

Holly quirked an eyebrow, "He's thirteen with blonde hair and an athlete, do you really want to know?"

Artemis thought about that for a moment, "Most likely not."

The elf grinned, moving so she could get down from the high chair. However, when she moved, the chair was knocked off balance and Holly started to fall. The elf yelped in surprise.

Holly was about to fall hard on the ground, hitting her head first. But right when her head connected to the floor, she was yanked up before he neck could connect as well.

Artemis grabbed onto her at the last safe second. He lifted her from her falling position, putting her into a sitting position on top of the counter.

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly, pulling her head back to examine the small bump on her beck of her head.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper as she noticed how close Artemis was to her. She hissed in pain as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair, grazing the bump.

"Sorry." Artemis mumbled. He left for a moment, getting a frozen ice pack from the freezer. "I suppose you don't have any magic left, that's why I don't see any sparks?"

Holly shook her head lightly, "No. That's why I'm up here." She looked at the frozen pack in her hand. "You aren't going to put that on my head, are you?"

The man sighed, knowing that elves in general didn't like the cold that much, "What am I suppose to do, Holly? You have to stop the swelling and since you don't have you magic...I don't want to risk any other damage."

Holly looked back at the cold item in his hand before nodding, "Alright, just do it." She groaned.

"I warned you about the karma." Artemis said, smiling.

Holly looked at him, almost melting from the smile on his face. He rarely smiled one of his genuine smiles. However, Holly caught herself quickly, smiling back a little as he raised the pack to put on her head.

Later, after a lot of squirming from Holly's part and an eager set of twins, the group finally sat down to watch a movie. After a bit of arguing, they started the one movie that everyone agreed on.

An hour and a half later, the movie ended. It had to be eight or nine at night, yet when the two thirteen year olds looked back at the adults, they were silently sleeping, Holly's head on Artemis' chest, and the man's hand wrapped around her waist, holding her closely. The twins swapped looks with each other before trying to wake the two up.

After several futile attempts to get the two to wake up gently, Beckett just shouted, "Wake Up!"

Holly jumped, whereas Artemis just yawned slightly. They took one look at each other before separating, both the elf and the man's face beet red.

"Ok, I think it's time for bed." Artemis exclaimed when his nerves caught up to him.

"Nooo!" Beckett whined. "It's only nine!"

"Actually, it's imperative that teens our age get at least 10 hours of sleep each night." The teen genius said.

Beckett looked over at his twin, giving him a look that clearly meant to shut up. Myles closed his mouth, turning around and sitting on a chair behind him.

Beckett whirled back to his older brother. "Please Artemis? Can't we stay up later?" The 13 year olds' eyes widened to its fullest potential, his puppy dog eyes in action.

Finally, after only a few moments of looking at Beckett, Artemis' cold composure cracked. "Fine, fine. But you two have to go up and get ready."

Beckett jumped for joy, running up the stairs to get ready with Myles slowly following him. Once the two had disappeared, Holly looked over at Artemis sheepishly. "How long do you suppose we were asleep like that?"

"I'm not sure. Either way, Myles and Beckett didn't seem to notice until after the movie was over."

"Yeah…" Holly looked up the staircase to the right. "Wonder what's taking them so long…I'll go check."

"No, I'll go, Holly. They're my brothers."

"It's fine, Artemis." She assured him. The man just sighed.

"Alright, if you really want to. Yell down if something is wrong."

And with that, Holly bounded up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her and looking at the eager and bored set of twins. "Remember what I said, right?"

The both nodded, Myles' eyes lighting up suddenly out of its bored stupor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Many moments passed before Artemis too got worried. Holly had gone up alone, with two 13 year old boys, one of which that loved to conduct experiments. He sighed and closed his eyes, getting up and going up the stairs cautiously.

He reached the guest bedroom after a moment, only to hear the sound of a light squeal. Artemis couldn't tell if it was one of the twins or Holly, but he prayed it wasn't the latter. He opened the door swiftly, not bothering to knock to try and catch them in the middle of a science experiment. He could see it now, Holly struggling as Myles attached suction cups to her ears, discovering all the secrets to the people.

However, right when the door opened, Artemis was met with a white object connecting to his face. Next were a bunch of giggles as Artemis opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in surprise. Holly, Myles, and Beckett were on the other side of the light green room, a pillow in hand.

Artemis stood there for a minute, and Holly was worried he wouldn't play up to such childishness. But then the human smirked, "3 against 1 isn't very fair, is it?"

Holly smiled back. "FIne, you get Myles."

"What?" The thirteen year old genius said, looking at her incredulously. "He can't hit the largest target in the world and neither can I! We'll be easily mutilated!"

Holly and Beckett just swapped glances and looked up at the two genii. "Exactly." They said simultaneously. Then they got up from their crouched position as well, Holly going after Artemis and Beckett against Myles.

At first, Holly thought she and Beckett would definitely win. She was standing on the bed so she was Artemis' height, hitting him repeatedly with the soft white square. He wasn't as enthusiastic as the other three, but Artemis occasionally tried to hit the elf back. He was unsuccessful, however, given her LEP training. Finally, frustrated, Artemis turned to the two teens who were battling and calmly said, "Get her."

Holly, stunned for a moment while she tried to calculate what Artemis had said to them, didn't move. Therefore, when the twins jumped her, she was completely caught off guard. They pushed her against the headboard, one twin on each arm pinning her there. Holly could have easily gotten them off of her, but she was laughing so hard, the elf's strength was sapped from her.

Artemis, smirking smugly, kneeled at her feet with a pillow in hand. "Checkmate, Holly. You lose. I thought you might pull something like this, so while you were hiding from the delivery boy, I told the boys that if they helped me, they could come over again."

Holly, still smiling up at him, huffed. "Fine." She gasped, making sure she was dramatic as she said, "Finish me off."

Artemis' smirk grew as he inched closer to her, raising his hand. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Artemis lower his hand slightly. Her hair had been messed up during the fight, but it curled around her face in the prettiest way. Her breathing was excited, and her lips plastered with a smile. A smile that admittedly made Artemis smile as well and drop the pillow by his side.

The twins looked at each other, confused. Holly herself was confused after a moment because Artemis hadn't hit her with the white square yet. She opened her eyes, and received the shock of her life.

Once Holly opened her wide eyes, Artemis couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She was still for a moment, but then kissed back, the twins still holding her arms against the dark headboard. They looked at Artemis and Holly kissing and stared until Artemis broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes with love as he muttered. "Boys...Get out!"

Myles and Beckett glanced at each other and instantly let go of Hollys arms, scrambling off of the bed and out the door. Artemis broke their gaze as he got up and also got off the bed, closing and locking the door behind the boys. He turned back to the elf, who exclaimed. "Artemis, what-"

"Shut up." The genius breathed, getting back on the bed and straddling Holly. He kissed her again, wishing that that moment could last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this was my own idea that came up out of the blue. Still working on some of y'alls I am really excited to write! So, onto the chapter...**

Her hair, soft and short as it curled around her face. The color of a flaming sunset just above a waters edge, casting it's reflection towards you and causing your eyes to go criss-cross. I bury my face into that hair, reveling in it's scent of grass and citrus and how it feels against the flesh of my cheek. Soft, like the fluff on a baby bird, ready to develop into soft feathers. The dark velvet bangs coming up to her eyebrows and curling there, causing her eye color to pop out more and the blush to become more noticeable. I brush them to the side, watching her smile a bit.

He ears, silky smooth and to a point, the tip just peeking through her short locks. The tenderness and sensitivity of her ears could drive her up a wall all night, making the sadistic smirk plastered on my face grow. Running my finger up her ear made her shudder and moan, much to my approval. I kissed her ear gently, feeling her shudder against my lips.

Her skin, the color of caramel and just as sweet as I ran my tongue across it. Smooth to the touch, yet wear from the work she did day after day. Warm, despite the cool environment. But that might just be from the red tint in her cheeks as I kissed the skin yet again, my heart jumping with enthusiasm.

Her eyes, Hazel and blue, stealing mine so many years before. The colors so different from each other, but looked so right on her. Mesmerizing me every time I looked into them and sending me into a deep trance. Sighing, I thought that I could stare into those eyes all day and never be bored with what I saw. But only when she looked back would my heart skip a beat and my stomach twist nervously.

Her nose, perfectly angled upwards, creating a kind of hook to it. Cute, is all I can say for it. I smile as I look down at her, meeting her gorgeous eyes once more before leaning down and kissing her nose. She scrunches it and my smile enlarges, leaning down further to capture her precious lips into a swift kiss.

Her lips, full from the kisses I have planted on them and trembling from the presence between her and I. They tantalize me and every move I make when they don't touch mine. Every time I kiss her, a fire starts in me. I can only hope that the same is with her. Her breath quickens as I kiss the corner of her jaw, working my way down.

"_Artemis…" _She whispers.

Her voice. So heavenly sweet and soft, like a choir of angels in every syllable. It was like it glowed with every word, wrapping me into yet another trance. I couldn't help but smile at every time I heard that wonderful voice. Even when it was harsh and cruel, it was glorious. It could never be harsh to me. Any way she said it comforted me in any situation. I ran my finger delicately across her lips, wanting to hear more of that angelic voice, before hungrily claiming her lips again.

Her touch, delicate yet could throw me roughly through a wall at any given moment. She ran her hands up my arms, gently smiling as she looked up at me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer, my breath caught in my throat.

Her body, perfect. That's all I could say. Every limb, joint, bone, and organ placed perfectly in her to make the outer shell of her beautiful self. She wrapped her legs around my upper torso and I kissed her neck slowly.

Holly. Sweet, amazing, perfect, heavenly, Holly.

**Sometimes I make it so sweet I sicken myself...**

**Go look at BATB Deleted Scenes on CaptainS10's profile! And dont forget to PM me if you want FREE WRITING LESSONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! So, I had a couple party suggestions, and umm...Well, I had an idea and ran with it.**

Artemis was sulking in his study, pacing its length as he listened to the sound of classical music and people chattering on the floor below. He was bored out of his mind, but it was better than going back downstairs.

Anything was better than going back downstairs.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened swiftly. "There you are, Artemis." The voice of his manservant, Butler, said as he closed the door. "Why aren't you downstairs at the party?"

The genius just kept pacing as he said, "Because, if mother asks me to dance with one more person, I will literally rip my hair out."

The Eurasian scowled at the mention of bodily harm to his principal, "Mrs. Fowl has been planning and preparing this ball for months." He reminded Artemis.

The young man sighed. "Yes, Butler, I realize this. However, Mother only had this ball because she wants me to get married."

"She wants you to be happy." Butler corrected.

"I know that." Artemis said softly, finally stopping his pacing and looking at the floor. "But I don't know any of those women…"

"You can get to know them, Artemis. That's what this is all about. Your mother is just doing this for your best interests."

"I know, old friend." The genius looked up at him for once and sighed. "Alright, I will go back downstairs. However, I will only dance with the people that _I _want to dance with, not mother's choice."

With that, Artemis grabbed the golden masquerade mask off of his desk and looked in the mirror on the wall, putting the mask over his eyes. The mastermind then walked out the door, his bodyguard leaving behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Holl-"

"No."

"Holly Short! This is an important mission, I expect-"

"I am not putting on a dress, Foaly, important mission or not!"

Foaly scowled, looking at the dress he was holding up to show Holly. "I made this especially for you for this occasion."

"I don't care. " Holly answered, still glaring heatedly at the strapless article of clothing.

"You aren't going to be able to get inside inconspicously and not arouse suspicion from the target if you don't wear it!"

"Can we not call him 'the target'? You might have a grudge against him for hacking into your computer numerous times, but Artemis is still my friend!"

"Fine, fine." The centaur muttered, rolling his eyes and resting the dress he was holding on the back of a chair. He then went up to his computer and typed a few keys before sighing and looking back up to his elfin friend. "Still, you agreed with me when I said that it was strange Artemis was hosting a ball with almost every famous and wealthy person on the surface. For all we know, he might be up to something."

Holly crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Why can't we give the mud boy the benefit of the doubt?"

"Mud man." Foaly corrected, looking at her doubtfully. "And when did you ever trust humans? Remember, this is still the same mud person that kidnapped you 10 years ago."

"I've been trusting Artemis ever since he saved my life the first time, and it's been building up more and more every time he saves it again." Holly snapped.

The centaur put up his hands in surrender at his friend's harsh tone. "Alright, calm down. I just thought that you might want to see your friend, but I guess not…"

Holly perked up at his words, turning towards him, "What do you mean?"

Foaly thought about what he was going to say for a minute before actually answering. "Well, you and I both know how hard it is to get a visa to the surface. You haven't seen Artemis in a long time, so I thought that this party might be a nice event to get an excuse ti see him."

Holly cocked her head to the right, still slightly confused. "So, you ran it through the council and Trouble as a emergency mission that I should be assigned to?"

Foaly nodded, "It was hard work, but when have I ever proven to give up easily?" He smirked like Artemis, probably feeling like him to as he knew that he had her in checkmate.

Holly was silent for a moment, looking from her four-legged friend to the dress still drapped across the chair to the right of her. Finally, she sighed and went up to Foaly, hugging him quickly, yet tightly, and letting him go. The elf turned around and snatched the dress that had started this arguement from the first place, stomping to the restroom down the hall from the Ops Booth and cursing the centaur all the way there.

Foaly waited patiently for Holly to return, an amused look on his face as she came walking through the glass doors. He was right from the start, Holly looked absolutely beautiful in that dress. It was a dark green, almost as dark as a shadow, and went down to the top of her knees. It was strapless, revealing the skin of her upper chest and arms. The elf set her LEP uniform down where the dress previously was, putting her hands on her hips and turning towards Foaly.

"What do you think?" She asked, already knowing what the centaur was thinking by his facial expression. Although she hated wearing dresses more than Opal Koboi herself, she couldn't help but grin from how Foaly looked as he saw her just then.

Finally, after a moment of utter silence from Foaly, the centaur shook his head and began his use of words again. "You look very nice. See, I told you it wasn't that terrible." Then he muttered under his breath, "This next part might not go as smoothly though."

However, as soft as Foaly had said it, Holly's trained LEP ears heard it nonetheless. "What next part?" She said stiffly, starting to glare at the centaur like she did to the dress when he first showed it to her.

Just then, the Ops Booth's doors swung open and a high, shrilly voice embraced the two. "Hello?" The voice rang out, "I'm here!"

Holly was afraid to turn around, the results of doing so more terrifying than what she had imagined. Lili Frond, bimbo of the LEP, stood at the doorway…

"Hey, Foals! You called me down here for a makeover?" She said, her overly glossy lips smiling uncontrollably. That was when Holly noticed the fairly large kit that she had in her hand as the blond walked towards the pair.

"What...Is she….doing here?!" Holly ground out, turning back to Foaly. The centaur's eyes widened as he saw the expression on Holly's face, glaring at him even more than before.

Foaly gulped before answering her question. "W-Well," He started. "You can't just walk into Fowl Manor in just a dress as a disguise. Someone, whether it's Juliet, Butler, or even Artemis, will notice eventually. I hired Lili here because she can turn you into a whole new person, a whole new disguise."

Holly sighed, trying to get her anger to run out of her like a faucet. It made sense, why he called in Frond. She might have been the bimbo of LEP police work, but when it came to looking like a whole new person each and every day, Lili knew what she was doing.

"Fine." Holly said, exasperated. She turned to the waiting female, who was leaning against a metal table and examining her nails. "What do you want me to do?"

Lili smiled when Holly's usually furious and snarky tone had disapperated. "Sit down in a chair." She told her, getting her makeup set ready as Holly pulled a chair up next to the table Lili was at and sat down in it, taking a deep breath.

"Will this hurt?" Holly asked, slightly glaring across the room at Foaly. The centaur shrugged and turned back to his computer work while Lili answered.

"No, not if you sit still and do what I tell you to, for once." She said, smiling still. Even Holly chuckled at the joke.

Lili was still rummaging through her bag as she spoke up again. "Now, since this is a masquerade ball, I won't necessarily need to use eye makeup, as it will be covered by the mask…"

"What mask?" Holly said, turning around to look at Lili. Foaly hadn't shown her a mask before.

"Well, duh! It's a masquerade ball! If you want to blend in, you need to wear it." Lili said, grabbing a mask from the left of her, where Holly couldn't see, and showing it to the Captain.

It was the same color as the dress, going up to the tip of her nose. Golden specks trailed along the surface and to the right side, feathers sprung up, green and gold.

"And I designed that too!" Foaly said, still typing on his computer and not bothering to look at the came up with, that mask will stay on your fase without holding it up. All you have to do is take it off and it will come off. Ingenious, if I do say so myself."

Holly nodded distractedly, looking from the bragging centaur to Lili. "Ok, so no eye makeup, thank Frond. Then, what are you here for?"

Lili just shrugged, still rummaging though her kit. "Blush and lips products, I suppose." Then she murmured, "And I need to change your hair color."

Holly's hands immediately went up to her flaming red hair. "What?! Change my hair color?"

"Relax." Lili told her, "It's another invention Foaly came up with. It's a hologram, basically, but it will cover all of your hair in the color, length, and hairstyle you want."

Holly nodded, "I suppose that does make sense, so Artemis won't recognize me."

The other female elf smiled again, showing off her white teeth. "Exactly."

An hour later, Holly looked into the mirror and couldn't even recognize herself. She had bright blond hair, and red lipstick on, thanks to Lili. The bimbo also put eyeshadow on her, telling Holly that people would still see that part of her face, even with the mask on. So, Lili applied dark green eyeshadow with golden sparkles on. Holly was nauseated by the sight of herself, but nonetheless, this was for the safety of Haven, she kept reminding herself.

At least, that was what the council thought.

Inside, Holly was excited to see Artemis. She hadn't in so long-almost 6 months-and was dying to see her human friend. Lately, the elf wanted to see him more and more. She didn't know if it was the yearn of seeing the surface, or that every time she saw the mud boy-excuse me, mud MAN-she would always feel funny. Not in a bad way, but in a way where she knew she was safe, as long as she was with him. Holly smiled subconsciously, knowing that she liked feeling that way, especially around him.

"So I take it that smile means you like it?" Lili said, looking over Holly.

Holly was knocked out of her trance by her words, turning towards the blond, she grinned and nodded. "Thank you. I can barely recognize myself anymore."

Lili nodded, turning back to what she had brought with her. "Now, the last problem would be your height. Someone would surely presume you as one of The People with the height of a 7 year old mud child."

"So how do we fix that?" Holly asked nervously. She knew where this was going, and didn't like it one bit.

Lili smirked, something Holly did not like at all. The next thing the terrified Holly knew, she was standing in 4 inch heels, protesting as Foaly and Lili both tried to keep her balanced.

"No!" Holly cried out as she almost lost her balance. "I am not wearing these! I can barely stand, let alone walk!"

"You can learn." Was their only answer.

2 hours later and a lot of tripping and bruising on Holly's part, the elf was on the front steps of Fowl Manor. Walking in was easy, as Juliet was distracting Butler at the door, much to her convenience. She just slipped, in, remembering to gloat about this to the bodyguard later.

Walking to the ballroom with the rest of the guests, all Holly could think was _wow. _It was big and bright, for one thing. Gold streamers and waiters dressed in white, carrying trays with a different assortment of food and drinks. Holly grabbed a drink which she guessed was champagne, not drinking it, but holding it. Of course she wasn't going to drink it, it was illegal by fairy law to drink with humans. Holly did not feel like losing her magic today. However, she held it to keep in character and seem normal around the chattering and dancing people.

She was still looking around, trying to spot Artemis, when all of a sudden she tripped backwards from her shoes. Trying to keep herself balanced all of a sudden, she grabbed onto the closest thing around her, which was a waiter. His balance with the tray was tipped off and soon a whole tray of glasses-not to mention her own-with champagne in them, came crashing down over the elf.

This was dangerous. Not only was everyone looking at her, but now Holly had a risk of swallowing some of the alcohol if she opened her mouth even a bit. Not to mention the worst part, the holographic device Foaly and Lili gave her could become shorted-out at any minute! Holly had to get out of there, and she had to get out of there _now. _

However, before she could get up herself, someone yanked her to her feet.

"Nothing to see here." The person holding her arm behind her said. By then, almost everyone had lost interest. Before Holly could leave, the person holding onto her arm dragged her out of the room...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis straightened his black suit jacket, looking over the the crowd with a bored expression, half hid from the golden mask covering his eyes and cheekbones, matching his tie over his white cotton shirt. His polished shoes clicked with every step he took down the staircase. Artemis himself ignored the stares that few people sent the mysterious and ominous boy. Artemis just scanned through the crowd of colored masks, dresses, and suits as he descended to the bottom of the staircase. The young man knew that a lot of important people, such as business men and popular celebrities, were here.

He smiled at his father's business associates, who congratulated him on a fantastic event, and glanced at the group of giggling girls peeking at him and whispering to one another. Artemis, for the most part, just leaned against the far right wall of the ballroom, looking into the crowd with no emotion showing on his face as he tried to stay away from his matchmaking mother.

It was another uneventful hour that went by before Artemis noticed something highly suspicious…and somewhat amusing. However, a little flame of fire went through the genius all at the same time.

It started out with Artemis still doing nothing as he leaned against the wall, looking at people dance and chat, glance at the waiters serving champagne to the guests, twiddling his thumbs. Yes, the great Artemis Fowl the Second was struck down to such ignorant and childish acrs, such as _twiddling his thumbs, _to keep him entertained.

Suddenly, his attention was caught when a crash and a collective gasp came from the right of him. His head snapped up and towards that direction. He frowned and shook his head, but inside he was smirking a bit, pushing himself off the wall.

For who had fallen was none other than Holly Short. She was in disguise, most likely on a mission to see what he was up to, but Artemis could see past it. He had memorized the entire guest list, and hacked into Foaly's computer, knowing about the holographic hair coverups.

So, Artemis strode over to the elf, covered in champagne from making a waiter tip his tray while going down. Ignoring many of the guest's stares, he helped her up. She didn't say anything, Artemis figured it was so she didn't get any champagne in her mouth, but it didn't matter. Before she could say or do anything, Artemis, who was still holding her arm, turned and walked out of the ballroom, dragging her behind him.

Artemis didn't say anything to the female as he opened a door connected to the ballroom. It was a dim lit room, the only light coming from a lit fireplace and a mirror projecting it's light. The walls were dark and a bookshelf was against the wall. A dark crimson couch was in the middle of the room. Artemis dropped Holly down onto that couch and turned around, heading towards the adjoining bathroom silently. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to her, the elf catching it in midair. While Holly tried her best to dry herself off, Artemis crossed his arms and quietly asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Holly dried off her face rather well, not wanting to risk getting the drink in her mouth. She continued to dry off her somewhat ruined dress muttering, "It was Foaly's idea...I just wanted to come up and say hi."

"And you could have called first! Do you realize how dangerous it is to come waltzing in here with hundreds of know professors and scientists in one room?" The genius had started pacing, not a good sign.

"I was also here for a mission-"

"I figured as much. Otherwise, you would have waited for me in my study or room." He stopped pacing suddenly, turning to Holly. "I have to go back to the party before I arouse suspicion. You will stay here until I return."

"Artemis-" She started to protest.

"Holly, you have already embarrassed yourself once, don't let it happen again. Just stay here and relax, I'll be back in an hour." And with that, the mastermind left before Holly could get another word in. Not that it would matter.

Artemis looked around the ballroom. Things were getting back in order, the chattering resuming to it's original level. He didn't know why he left Holly, since now he would have to go back to leaning against the wall in extreme boredom. However, when he turned to do so, he caught the eyes of his mother.

"There you are, Arty." She said, gesturing for him to come over. He did so, reluctantly, and once over, he noticed the girl standing next to his mother. Internally he groaned, _Here we go again._

"This here is Melody." She said, looking at the girl. She smiled sheepishly. "Why don't you two go and dance for a minute while I talk to your father's friends." With that, Artemis nodded to the girl, who just looked down.

He held out his hand, like he had been doing to every girl that his mother introduced to him that night. "Would you care to dance?" He asked.

Melody smiled and took his offered hand. Artemis walked to where the others were dancing, and put the hand that wasn't holding hers on the girls waist.

Artemis had to admit, she was pretty. Long dark brown hair and smooth olive skin. Melody was wearing a flowing white dress and heels, clear gloss gracing her lips.

They were silent while they danced. Finally, she broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward."

Artemis smiled, sighing in relief. "I thought I was the only one who thought so. I'm so sorry for my mother." He apologized.

Melody nodded, smiling. "It's fine. I just didn't know how to break it to her that I have a date already."

Artemis chuckled for a moment, still dancing in case his mother was watching from the sidelines.

"Anyway, I can tell that you're already in love with someone else."

Artemis snapped his head up to attention, "What?"

Melody looked at him, confused. "I've seen it in your face ever since I saw you. You have that look in your eyes, trust me, I know that look."

Artemis thought about what she had said for a moment, and then the song stopped. Artemis nodded at her and she smiled. "It was a pleasure to dance with you, Master Fowl."

Artemis smiled and they both turned around and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Artemis left, Holly went over to the fireplace and put her hands up, trying to get warmer. Her dress was a mess, but at least she still had her magic.

After a moment, she got completely and utterly bored. Wondering how long it would take for someone to realize she was in there, she opened the door and peeked out of it, looking for Artemis.

What she saw made her heart drop down to the floor. Artemis was in the middle of the ballroom, dancing and laughing to a slow song with a woman. She didn't know why, but her eyes teared up and her chest felt like it was going to explode. She backed away, going to sit back down on the couch.

_You are so stupid, Holly. _She thought to herself. _He doesn't like you, he never will. You are an elf, he is a human. It would never work out. That kiss...so many years ago, it was just a fluke...just a fluke._

But inside, Holly knew she was just lying to herself, making the tears gathering in her eyes to grow and slip out. They ran down her cheeks and Holly just shook her head, trying to convince herself that she was not in love with Artemis Fowl.

_He kidnapped you._

_He lied to you._

_He helped you._

_He saved you._

The voice in her head kept listing off things, the pros and the cons of Artemis. Soon, Holly couldn't take it anymore. She just curled into a ball and sobbed into her arms, not sure why she was acting so strange about some stupid mud boy. After a minute, she understood.

She was in love with said, "stupid mud boy."

"Holly?" She heard a voice say from the direction of the door. She didn't need to look up to know it was the man she was crying over. So she didn't look up, just keeping her head in her arms.

"I thought I closed this door…" Artemis muttered, closing the opened door behind him. Then he noticed Holly shuddering and quaking from breathing in and out. Obviously, even if he couldn't see her face, she was crying.

"Holly? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting down next to the elf. She tried to get away from him and he put a hand on her back, trying to soothe her. However, she was on the end of the dark couch and the arm of it prevented her from moving.

"I-I'm not crying." She said, trying to wipe away any trace that she was as the elf lifted her head finally. However, Artemis could still tell she was from her bloodshot eyes.

"Why was the door open, Holly?"

"Someone must have opened it…"

Artemis chuckled, knowing that she was the one that opened it. Still, he didn't know why she was so upset. "Captain, what's wrong?" He asked again.

Holly sniffed, not trying to hide the fact that she had been crying anymore. "Nothing's wrong, Artemis. Why don't you just go out and dance some more…"

Suddenly, it all clicked through the genius' mind like puzzle pieces. "You saw me dancing with Melody?"

Holly looked away, not answering that question either.

_Why would she get so upset from something so little as me dancing with…_Artemis thought. He looked up at the elf, knowing the answer to his thought already. He looked into her eyes, remembering what Melody had told him before. Finally, he had all the answers.

"Holly, look at me." The elf didn't move an inch. "Holly…" He said slowly, turning her to face him. She just buried her face into her arms again. "You are being ridiculous, Captain."

Holly still didn't move. Artemis fought the urge to roll his eyes, getting up and uncurling Holly. She had her hands on her face childishly as she lay her legs flat on the couch. Artemis shook his head and leaned down, moving so that he was over the elf, but he didn't crush her.

"Holly, look at me." He repeated. She shook her head and her hands with it. Artemis sighed, taking both wrists in one hand and taking her hands away from her face. New tears formed and fell down her face as she looked away.

"Holly, calm down." He said softly. "That was nothing, I can assure you."

"I'm fine, Fowl." He could hear the frustration in her tone. "I was just overwhelmed by almost losing my magic before. I'm fine now."

"Holly, I know you better than that." He told her. "You are my best friend-"

"And that's all I'll ever be, got it. You don't need to remind me."

Artemis closed his eyes. Opening them, he grabbed her chin gently and moved her head so she would look up at him. Her eyes were wide as he looked down at her, as though she just realized he was basically lying on top of her.

"You are my best friend." He told her softly, leaning down a little.

"There will always be other people, men and women alike, out there." He leaned down even more, and Holly could feel his breath on her lips as he said:

"But none will ever have my heart, because you, my dear Holly, have stolen it."

And with that, he leaned down the rest of the way, and kissed her. The weight that had been on Holly's and Artemis' shoulders were removed as Holly put her arms around Artemis' neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss and kissed him back.

**If I keep these long one-shots up, I'll be at 100,000 words in no time!**

**Still taking requests! PM me or review it and I will add it to the list of these! Seriously, I need inspiration...running out of ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure?"

_Positive, are you doubting me? Even after everything last month…_

Artemis fought the urge to roll his eyes, "You scared her half to death the last time you talked to her, aggravating her to no end."

_Details. Now, you understand what I told you?_

"I'm a genius, and it's not exactly rocket science. However, what you find romantic-"

_Just trust me...She'll love it._

Artemis sighed, opening his eyes and getting up from his lotus position on his bed. He sat on the edge of the light blue sheets, going over what Orion had told him. He had been talking to him more and more often lately, developing a plan with the ignorant lovestruck version of himself.

Of course, he had been going to the Argon clinic for updates on getting the alter out of his head. However, nothing had been working, the voice of himself just getting louder and louder in his head. Sometimes Artemis just wished he could turn it off…

He sighed, getting up. This plan that Orion and he was cooking up, it was happening tonight. Should he back out, not even try? No, for once, he wasn't going to back away from his feelings.

Tonight, Holly would know how much he cared for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly was watching the stars as she flew over the Irish land, breathing in the clean, fresh air blowing into her face.

She was on her way to the ritual site in Tara, then going to Fowl Manor to visit her best friend and mud man, Artemis Fowl. They had been talking more and more recently, and every time Holly talked to him, the more she wanted to keep talking to him.

Finally, she reached the ritual site, moving fast to find another acorn so she could get going. She was so in tune to what she was doing that she barely noriced the shadow moving in the bushes next to her, only noticing it as a twig snapped.

Immediately, the elf was on red alert, looking wildly through the trees and bushes and wishing she had found a good acorn already. Then, at least, she could shield or use mesmer or...anything.

But no, she didn't have magic. So the elf tried her best ot cover her pointed ears as the shadow got closer, Holly thanking herself for putting her heavy wings down when she lands, next to her helmet.

"H-Hello?" Holly called, still covering her ears. The shadow soon entered the dim sunlight, slowly sinking into the horizon. Holly breathed a sigh of relief as she realized who it was. "Oh, Artemis. It's you. I thought I told you it was okay not to pick me up…" No response, the male just looked straight at her, emotionless. "...Artemis?" Holly asked, her stomach twisting a little. She backed up a few steps, hands moving from her ears slightly.

Artemis smirked a devious smirk and raised his hand. Holly glanced at it, and immediately, her eyes widened. However, before she could get a word out, Artemis pulled the trigger of the dart gun and Holly soon went limp, falling to the ground and blacking out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you absolutely sure? This seems...wrong." The genius asked the alter inside of his head as he scooped up the unconscious Holly.

Inside his head, he could feel Orion roll his eyes. _Yes, I am sure. Stop asking. The fair maiden will wake up...and, well...you know the rest._

Artemis sighed, "You get more and more annoying every time I talk to you."

_Well, you're lucky you know how to blank me out now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly groaned as she woke up, rubbing her forehead as she sat up. It was dark and she was in a small room. Underneath her was a type of cushion, but it was very springy and hard.

Suddenly, her heart sped up. She knew where she was now. The cell in the basement. It was smaller than she remembered from so many years ago, Holly's claustrophobia setting in. Her heart sped up as she leapt from the cot, going over to the walls to search for the door. Finally, her hand found it and pulled at the handle. The heavy door opened with ease, and Holly walked into the basement hallway, bright lights suddenly blinding her for a moment. Yes, it was that dark in there.

After she got her bearings and the world didn't seem so unfocused anymore, a surge of anger flared through her. _Who the hell does he think he is?! _She screamed in her head, going up the steps to the ground floor of Fowl Manor.

It was deserted in the Manor, but all the lights were on. Holly sighed, someone had to be here. At least Artemis. She stomped up the grand staircase with her hands clenched by her sides all the way to Artemis' room. She threw open the door, not even bothering to knock.

Inside his room, Artemis was pacing, thinking about what his next move was going to be. He had shut Orion out, using a method he had discovered a few weeks ago. He was nervous, to say the least. Nervous about Holly's reaction, nervous about what he was going to say. Nervous about what _she _was going to say.

However, all of his thoughts and pacing stopped when suddenly the door of his room opened swiftly. Holly was standing on the other side, the most furious look on her face.

Angrier than the time when Holly punched him the first time he kidnapped her the first time.

"What...the hell….did you do, Fowl?!" Holly ground out, not moving an inch from the door in fear that she would do something she would regret later.

"Holly, what are you doing up?" _The dosage I gave her was suppose to knock her out longer. _He thought, staring at her with wide eyes. She was _really _mad. _Maybe she did have some magic in her system after all._

"I woke up, Artemis. Now tell me what in Frond's name is going on or so help me I will-"

"It's not ready yet…" He muttered, starting to pace again.

"What's not ready! D'Arvit, Artemis!"

"What should I do?" Artemis asked himself, opening the channel to Orion.

_I'm thinking_

"Well, think faster." Artemis growled.

Holly cocked her head and quirked her right eyebrow. _Is he...walking to himself?_ She thought. The elf shook her head. He really had gone insane…

_I got it-_

Artemis suddenly froze. "And why should I trust you on that?" He sighed, "Fine…"

"Trust who on what?" Holly asked as she backed up a few feet, only to meet the wall shortly. Artemis had turned to her, looking the elf over with some nervousness. "Artemis?" She asked when he didn't answer.

The next thing the elf knew, she was lifted from the air and pinned at the waist to the wall. She caught a glimpse of his mismatched eyes before her lips were pressed against something warm and soft.

A kiss. Artemis Fowl was kissing her.

Inside her head, Holly was freaking out. What should she do? Stay still, kiss back, try to pull away?

...Kiss back, DEFINITELY kiss back. So she did, raising her hand to cup the side of his face. He made a small, triumphant, sound and wrapped her more in his embrace, pulling her off of the wall and taking a few steps to place her against the blue sheets of his bed.

He leaned back after a moment, breathing hard as he smiled down at her. "I thought you were mad at me…"

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed and a huge smirk placed on her lips. "Shut it...unless you want me to leave."

"Like you would even if I let you." Artemis said smugly, leaning down. They could feel each other's breath on their faces as he whispered, "I love you." before leaning down and capturing her lips again.

Holly's response was given as she clutched his neck, pulling her closer.

Artemis could feel Orion in the back of his head, jumping for joy but a little green with envy. Artemis rolled his eyes and pushed the alter back, returning his focus to the elf he loved in his arms.


End file.
